


Missing Tea

by FrenchCirce



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: just a silly thing, to keep you entertained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCirce/pseuds/FrenchCirce
Summary: Prompt: On a case, Mai realizes she forgot to pack the tea…and they fear tea won't be the only thing missing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Missing Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) I just wrote this to get the hang of writing again, with the prompts provided by the Tumblr Fanworks WE. Figured I should share, maybe it can entertain you for a minute or two...

**Missing Tea**

"That stupid tea-aholic," Mai grumbled, putting a heavy box labelled "drink supplies" on the only table their current base was offering. "Does he think that's all I'm good for? Why did he promote me to part-time investigator then, that jerk?"

Ayako, who was waiting comfortably on a couch, arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Don't tell me he already asked for tea," she snickered, both baffled and amused by the obsession her boss was showing with his precious beverage.

"Of course he did," Mai answered bitterly.

"Take it as appreciation, Jou-chan," Takigawa laughed.

Mai wanted to smack him, but opted for a stuck-out tongue. The monk was carrying the heaviest pieces of their equipment, and she didn't want Naru to have another reason to blackmail her. Or to call her destructive again.

John, who was following with a heavy metal trunk, sent her a sympathetic smile. Just behind him Lin busied himself with some cables, with the obvious aim of ignoring the team's antics.

Mai sighed and started rummaging through the contents of the box. If the boss asked for tea...

Kettle, check.

Ordinary set of white china, check.

Earl grey blend…

Mai frowned. Where was the tin? She searched once more, to no avail. There was no tea in the supplies.

She let an unladylike curse pass her lips. That got the attention of her coworkers.

"What's wrong, Taniyama-san?" John asked, looking a bit shocked by her outburst.

Mai immediately blushed in shame. She felt bad using foul words in front of the blond-haired angel.

"Hehe", she laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "It just happens that I forgot to pack the tea, that's all."

The room suddenly went very still.

Even Lin stopped unpacking his beloved keyboard mid-way.

"Jou-chan." Monk grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked at her dead in the eye. His expression was so serious it scared Mai a little. "Is it true?"

"Ye-yeah?"

Monk blanched and tried to smile reassuringly, but his mouth contorted in a desolate grin instead.

John closed his eyes, features contorted in a dolorous expression, and grabbed his cross while muttering prayers.

Ayako gasped and rushed toward her bag, horrified.

Mai blinked. "What-"

"We have to act fast" Lin whispered, looking at the door intently. "He'll be there soon."

Monk nodded and went to retrieve his tokkosho, face dark.

Mai chuckled nervously. That wasn't that big of a deal! Why were they all overreacting? "Wait guys, it's just tea-" she tried.

Lin's hand fell on her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence. His only visible eye bore into hers, shining with concern and, infinitely more worrying, a hint of fear.

"You don't understand the danger," he simply said, and Mai found herself shivering in apprehension.

"Here, take this charm," Ayako said, crumpling the piece of paper against Mai's chest with shaky hands. "It won't do much against him, but it's better than nothing. Be careful, okay?"

Mai took it without thinking, eyes wide. A second later she felt John put something around her neck. When she glanced down she saw it was his cross.

"John?"

"I'll try to calm him down, but I'm afraid he will be in no state to hear the words of God," the priest muttered. "I'll pray for your safety."

Mai shook her head, bewildered. They were all exaggerating!

"I can buy her a few minutes," Lin said, features drawn in concentration.

Monk gave him a nod. "I'm ready."

"Wait, I just forgot the tea, I don't think-"

"Mai, WHERE is my tea?"

Naru stood in the doorframe, a murderous expression on his usually aloof face.

Mai gulped.

The temperature suddenly dropped, and the atmosphere became suffocating. Electric. Mai could feel hair rise on her arms.

_click-click-click_

The china started vibrating and a cup shattered.

"Mai, run, NOW!"

Mai didn't waste time protesting this time, and bolted toward the back door. Behind her she could hear chants and prayer, but she wasn't certain it would be enough to protect her from Naru's wrath.

"In the beginning was the Word and the Word-"

"Where is my teeeeaaaaaAAAAAA"

Naru's cry was so terrifying that Mai increased her pace, desperate to escape him. But the hallway didn't seem to end, she was running and running and-

Mai woke up with a start. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the wave of nausea pass. It was the last time she would eat pork belly, she decided, wiping her damp forehead with her sleeve. It always made her have weird dreams. She shook her head at the memory. What a stupid nightmare!

She rolled in her bed and looked at her alarm clock: 6 AM. She groaned. It was time to get up already, she had to prepare for their new case. At least Naru wouldn't have to scold her for her tardiness today...

She reluctantly left her bed to shower but stopped when she noticed the notepad on her bed table. She took a pen and hastily scribbled a note before going to the bathroom, her step lighter.

_To myself: Make sure you pack the tea._

Better safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write suspense for the life of me lol. I always end up writing something silly. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Stay safe!


End file.
